Jealousy, Pain, and Anger
by AvatarFangirl-13
Summary: Okay... This is a freaky Twilight story in which Jasper rapes Bella. Read to find out why. It's obviously a little out of character. Though, it's a good story. Please Review!
1. The rape

Jasper's point of view.

There she was. My brothers wife and _my_ wife's best friend. I wasn't attracted to her; I didn't have an actual opinion on her. I just wanted to hurt her. She had it so easy. It killed me. I felt bad enough about all the people I killed. Bella being able to control herself so easily was just something else. It was something that made me hate her. No, something that made me hate myself.

Why was she so much stronger then me? Mentally of course. She's passed her new born stage so she lost some of her strength. But mentally she was so much stronger then I. Mentally I had no self control. I don't even deserve to be part of this family with my record. Bella was my last hope. I was sure she would kill _someone_. Everyone does. But as time passed not a single soul was lost because of her carelessness.

But I thought of way to hurt her and I knew it would work. She would leave tonight and I would attack. It took me a long time to figure out how you hurt a vampire. Then the solution was simple. I didn't want to kill her, so that was out. I couldn't find it in my self to kill someone else. I obviously couldn't hurt her physically. The only way was to do something that would make her feel ashamed. To do something that would make her feel guilty. It would cause he emotional trauma. It was perfect. I was going to rape her.

Bella's point of view.

I could hear breathing behind me as I ran to the cottage. I was hoping Edward was returning early from his hunting trip with Emmett, Carlisle, and Rosalie. I would have gone to but Nessy is sick and I needed to stay back to take care of her.

It was just passed night fall when Nessy and I left for the cottage. She was feeling better so we ran home together. Well, she ran in front of me. She has so much energy these days. I was to busy hoping she would get back alright to think about the presence behind me until it was too late.

In a second he was on top of me. It was to dark to see his face. I tried to push him off but he was stronger then me. I screamed as loud as I could but he just covered my mouth. I struggled but he just held me tighter. Suddenly he plunged himself into me. I was so panicked I didn't notice that he had already stripped me off my pants and underwear. And when I say stripped I mean tore off. It's a good thing I had enough close to last a life time.

I could feel him inside of me so I struggled more but it didn't help. After a few minutes I realized then, that struggling would just make it worse. I stopped struggling and just laid there while this mystery man raped me. I closed my eyes tight wishing he would suddenly get up and leave. When I opened them again he was still there like I knew he would be. He was still on top of me, he was still inside of me, and he was still holding me down. If I could cry, I would.

Then a thought crossed my mind. What would Edward think? I was struck with a feeling of shame at that moment. What if he left me? What if he didn't want me after this? So many questions crossed my mind. But I knew that after this, Edward wouldn't love me anymore. After fifteen tortures minutes passed. The mystery man got off of me abruptly and ran away in a second. I just laid there on the forest floor for hours with feelings of pain (Emotional not physical.), shame, and most of all; fear that Edward would stop loving me.

I then decided that I wouldn't tell him. He would never know and so he would never stop loving me. You know those times when it's truly awesome that your mind is the only one your vampire husband can't read? Well, this is one of those times.


	2. Run away

Bella's Point of view.

I had never contemplated suicide before. Not even when Edward left. Though at this very moment I am considering going to Italy and stepping into the sun. I'm sure you're familiar with the saying "There is no pain worse then death." Yeah, that's not true. The pain I'm feeling is much worse. I feel so, so used. I feel dirty. I feel guilty. And on top of that, I have no idea if Edward will find out and leave. Yep, death sounds pretty good right now.

I would go right now. Get on the next plane to Italy that is, but I can't even find the strength to get up off this forest floor. I needed to get up, it's been almost an hour and Nessy is most likely worried sick. I sigh. I'm a vampire, I'm sure if I try I can get up no problem. I pushed on the ground and sure enough, I was up, though I wish I could fall back down. I slowly approach the cottage and walk inside.

"Mom!" Nessy yells. "Were have you been?" She looks over me and gives me curious eyes. I almost forgot how bad I looked. I took a minute to think of an excuse and then said,

"I'm sorry. I had to do a little last minute hunting. I was trying to tell you but you ran off so fast-" I trailed off after her expression changed. She was believing my lie. Whew.

Suddenly I thought about another reason to stay alive. Renesmee. She needed me. Right then and there I made a snap decision. No Italy for me.

Jasper's point of view.

I'm not stupid. I took Edward into consideration. I know he can read my mind. So I thought of that too. He's hunting at the moment, so I will leave. No one would know were I went. Esme and Alice were in Seattle for the weekend and everyone else was hunting, well besides Bella. I almost laughed when I thought about seeing Bella so helpless on the forest floor. If revenge is such an evil thing, then why does it feel so good?

I sighed when I thought about something else. Alice. What would she think? Surly she saw me leaving. This would hurt her so much. I would leave her a note, tell her not to look for me. She would see were I was going, and follow me. Maybe, just maybe she wont ever want to see me again after she finds out what I did_. If _she finds out what I did.

I thought of something else. I could take Alice with me. What would I say? "I raped Bella so we need to leave. Come on." _That_ sounds like a good plan. Taking Alice with me seemed like a good idea, though. I'll figure out something.

I have at least a day before Edward gets back and Alice should be back soon. I'm positive she saw Bella getting raped in one of her visions. Though I'm also positive that it was to dark for her to see who was rapping her.

All the sudden I heard the door rush open and say Alice run into the living room and stare at me. We locked eyes and whispered very quietly, "Where are you going?"

"Away." I told her. As I walked passed her. She looked up set. I hated it when she was upset.

"Why?" She asked with a slight pout on her lips. It was time to lie. "It's Edward. He doesn't trust me anymore. He asked me to go. He thinks I was the one who hurt Bella." Alice suddenly put her hand over her mouth in surprise but shook her head telling me she understood. "Did you?" She asked.

I looked at her in shock. "Alice! How can you even ask that?" I asked, pain in my voice. "Of course I didn't do it!" I said a little louder. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "But, why does Edward think it was you?"

"Well, considering I wanted to stay back today instead of going hunting. He thought it was because I wanted to be alone with Bella. Oh, and because whatever did attack Bella was stronger then her. So it couldn't be just a normal human," I explained. Well, lied is more like it.

"How could Edward even think that? I mean, really! I need to talk to him." She yelled in aggravation.

"It wont do any good. I already tried to explain. He just told me to leave. So I'm going up to back my stuff and leave."

"I'm going with you." Alice says in a serious voice. Yes. This worked out amazingly. "I just need to say goodbye to everyone." Maybe not so amazing.

"Okay, Alice. You can. But I'm leaving now."

We both went upstairs to pack our things and left within five minutes. I was surprised Alice didn't just suggest finding me later. She just came though. Alice is such an amazing person. I feel so bad for lying to her, for cheating on her, for, you know, rapping her best friend.

I hadn't figured out where we were going yet. I just wanted to leave before Alice had a chance to talk to anyone. I thought that I would just get on a random plane. I don't care where we end up, really. Just as long as it's far away.

Edward's point view.

I had a feeling something bad was happening. I didn't know what, where, or who it's happening to. But I did know it's happening. That was why we came back. I was right. Jasper and Alice were gone. They packed up and left. Why didn't they say goodbye? My sister and brother were gone and they didn't both to leave a note or say goodbye.

Was Bella here? Why didn't see stop them? "Bella?" I yelled wondering why I hadn't seen her yet.

"Bella!" I yelled again when she didn't answer. I ran to the cottage trying to find her there. "Bella." I yelled for the third time as I ran into the cottage.

I saw Nessy sitting on the couch next to Bella. They both looked distressed. I listened to Nessy's thoughts. _There's something wrong with her, _she told me. I moved swiftly over to the couch to sit next to Bella who was shaking a little. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up at me. I looked into her eyes and saw fear, pain, and anger. She didn't answer, she just looked away. "Bella, love. Please, tell me what's wrong."

_She wasn't spoken a word in over three hours. She just keeps humming. _Nessy thought.

This is fantastic, I thought. My brother and sister are missing and my wife has been through some kind of emotional trauma that she wont tell us about. How could things be worse?


	3. Guilt

Edward's point of view.

It's been a week and Bella has yet to say one word to anyone. It's at these times I wish to read her mind the most. When I feel like she's in trouble. She is scaring me. She jumps ten feet when I touch her. She spends most of her time in our room alone. She sits there like the stone that she is and doesn't even breathe.

I am positive that Japer and Alice leaving and Bella's strange behavior have something to do with each other. I just don't know how. Nessy told me that Bella disappeared for an hour the night Jasper and Alice left. Maybe they did something that had a huge effect on Bella. I just can't imagine Alice ever trying to hurt Bella.

I wish Esme went back with Alice. Esme said that she was out getting food when Alice left and that when she got back, Alice was just gone. And when she came home she found the house empty. No Jasper, Alice, Bella or Nessy. She told me she was just about to check the cottage when we got back.

Why won't Bella just talk? I need her part of the story to ever find out what's going on. If she would just speak, I bet we could find Jasper and Alice no problem. They might have even told her where they were going. Okay, it was a long shot, but I had to try.

Alice's point of view.

Jasper found us a place to live a few days ago. It's not the best place in the world. Certainly not what we're used to, but it was nice. And it was home.

I missed my family. Bella especially. I was wondering how she was coping with the emotional trauma. To my dismay, I even missed Edward. The jerk is the reason we left, but I miss him. I would much rather be with Jasper though. He needed me. I wouldn't ever let him go out like this on his own.

Not to mention the fact that I also hated my family. Accusing Jasper pf doing such a terrible thing. It didn't even make sense . How could anyone ever think that? I, for one, know Jasper would never do anything, to anyone.

I do, how ever, think that his family rejecting him like this is having a strange affect on him. He's been acting so strange for the past few days. It's starting to scare me. He doesn't look me in the eyes anymore. Is he ashamed? Great. I was starting to suspect the unthinkable of him, too. I am a terrible person.

Bella's point of view.

I've been thinking. I've been replaying the scene in my mind for a week now. I need to know. This isn't about me anymore. It's about my attacker. I want to humiliate him. I want him to feel ashamed. I want to hurt him the way her hurt me. I knew I could, too because I knew who it was.

I've been going over everything I felt that night. Everything I thought, everything I heard, and everything I smelled. I didn't notice during the attack. I was too frightened to notice anything as insignificant as a person's smell. But the more I think about it. The more I remember how familiar my attacker smelled. Today I finally realized who the smell belonged to. It didn't make sense, but it had to be him.

I heard Alice and… _Jasper _left. Nobody knows were they went but I know why. Jasper is smarter then he looks. He knew there was no way he could hide this from Edward. No way he could keep this off his mind. He knew the only way to make sure Edward didn't find out, to make sure nobody found out, was to leave. He was even smart enough to find a way to trick Alice into going with him. But he was stupid in one way. He didn't consider his scent an issue.

I just need to find Jasper. I'll get my revenge soon enough. My only concern was the fact that it would hurt Alice. My friend.

Jasper's point of view.

I was feeling so much shame. I wasn't suppose to feel shameful I was suppose to feel good. Maybe revenge was a bad thing. I can tell Alice misses everyone. I was so selfish. Dragging her along with me. She could be at home, happy with our family. Instead she's here with me missing them.

At the moment I wished I was alone. I wanted to feel pain. I wanted to be able to miss Alice with all my heart. It would give me something else to think about. I deserved that much. What was I thinking? I think I'm insane. How could I possibly think she deserved this simply because she was better then me. A lot of people are better then me.

Guilt makes you do crazy things. I guess my brain doesn't function normal. I felt guilty for killing so many people so I did something to make myself feel guiltier. How does that make sense? Simple, it doesn't. I belong in a straight jacket _and _a prison.

I bet Bella feels worse them me. Good. Gosh! What is wrong with me? What kind of sick freak am I? I get a kick out of my friends pain. Well, my ex-friend. I wish I would have thought this through more. Why didn't I think about how this would affect me. Then again, the only thing I could think about was shame and guilt.

_Okay… Yeah. This is like, really out of character. But come on! It's a good story, right? Plus… It's fun writing an insane Jasper. You know I think he's awesome! _

_You know what this story needs? More Jacob. I LOVE YOU JACOB. He feels so left out. _

_Please review! I'll give you a cookie, They're in my kitchen . And… AND… I'll give you the new Jonas Brothers CD. It's in my radio right now… And if you don't like the Jonas Brothers then I will make you listen to the CD over and over again unless you review… THE HORROR!! _

_So… REVIEW!! NOW!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!! CLICKY CLICKY!! PLEASE!! I BEG OF YOU!! I'M ON MY KNEES!!_


	4. Jacob

Alice's point of view.

Through out the week Edward has called many of times. I haven't answered, nor have a listened to any of the messages he left. Today will be different. I needed to find out Edward's side. I needed to find out if Jasper's story was true. So, finally, I must listen to a message. Cures curiosity!

"Alice." It was Bella's voice. "You need to call me back!" She made it sound urgent, which it most likely was. "I need to talk to you. It's about Jasper" She added, but she said Jaspers name coldly.

This was it. Jasper did do it. I didn't want to believe it. There was too much evidence now, though. I can't be sure if what Jasper told me about Edward making him leave is a lie or not. I can, on the other hand, be sure that he lied about not hurting Bella. If Edward suspects you did something, you most likely did it. Not to mention his strange behavior and all the evidence against him. The message I just heard was the answer.

I dialed Bella's number in my phone. _Ring, ring, ring. _"Hello?" Bella answered. "Bella!" I exclaimed. "A-Alice? ALICE! You called! I missed you," she almost yelled into the phone. "Oh, Alice… Please, listen to me very carefully. Jasper did something-" but I cut her off by saying, "I know what he did."

"You… know what he did?" She asked sounding confused. "Well, yes… I figured it out after you called. I can't believe I was being so blind."

"So you understand?" She asked very serious. "Yes, yes I understand." I told her, though I wasn't sure. "I miss you so much, Alice. You know I want you home. But... You and Jasper are no longer welcome home." She said this so coldly it made me jump a little. "What?" I was baffled. "I can't have Edward finding out what Jasper did to me. It would be too much to bear. He would read it in your mind if you were to come home. And I can't even look at Jasper. I'm sorry, Alice." And she hung up. Just like that.

I wasn't welcome home anymore. The love of my life is a rapist. I had no where to go. My world is crumbling.

Bella's point of view.

It tore me apart, telling Alice she couldn't come home. Knowing Alice she would respect my wishes, she would understand. I just felt so bad for leave her like that. I hoped she wouldn't stay with Jasper, But were else would she go? How could I be so cruel?

I had to tell Edward. I had to tell him so Alice could come home. This isn't about me anymore. I've already lost myself. I need to worry about my friends and family.

I don't know for sure how Edward will react. I can only hope he will stay with me. Still care about me the way he used to. I'm guessing he will hate Jasper as much as I do. I'm also guessing that it will hurt him. Knowing someone so close to him hurt me. It would kill him.

I didn't want to hurt Edward, but I didn't want Alice to be hurting, either. And I knew it hurt Edward to have Alice gone, so I had to tell him.

Edward's point of view.

I could see the pain in Bella's golden eyes. It was excruciating. Not knowing what was wrong with her. Her pain made me sick. I made me feel broken, like I was being stabbed over and over again in the stomach.

Bella spoke yesterday, though she didn't tell me anything. She just asked if I was doing okay. I looked at her baffled. How could she be wondering if _I'm _okay at a time like this? I think she was trying to tell me something. Like what had happened. She just starred at me for a minute and opened her mouth like she was going to say something. After a minute she closed it and ran off.

Whatever it is, she's too afraid to tell me. I needed to get someone she was more comfortable talking too. I needed to call Jacob.

Jacob's point of view.

"Hello?" I answered wondering who could be calling at 2:00 AM. "It's me." Oh, right, a vampire.

"You do realize that normal people enjoy sleeping at this hour?" I snapped at him. What? I don't like being woken up at 2 o-clock in the morning! I'm allowed to be cranky! "Yeah, sorry about that. I could call back later." He answer apologetically "Yeah, you could. But this seems important. What is it.?" I asked in a tired voice.

"It's Bella." He sounded worried. What kind of trouble has she gotten herself into know? "Something happened to her, but she wont talk to us about it," He continued. "And you called _me_ because?" I asked him in a harsh tone. "She likes you, Jacob. You're her friend. I thought she might talk to you," He explained. "Alice is her friend, why not ask her?"

"Alice is gone, Jacob." Wait, what? "What? What else did I miss? Did Nessie grow wings and fly away? God, I'll be right over."

I hung up, grumbling to myself. "Nobody tells me anything. Alice ran away. Oh, no! Lets not tell Jacob, though. No! Jacob's not an important part of the family. Nobody cares about Jacob. I hate blood-suckers." It went on like this till I fazed into wolf form and decided that it was time for me to become sane again.

When I got to the Cullen's Rosalie answered the door. "Oh, I thought I smelled something."

"Always nice to see you, Blondie," I replied. She scoffed. "Bella around," I continued. "Edward called, told me to come by." "Yeah, she's here, though I don't see why Edward thinks she would talk to you.," She said in that annoying voice of hers. "To be honest," I whispered. "Neither do I."

As I said that I saw Bella come through the door. "Jacob! It's good to see you. You haven't been around in ages." "Yeah, I know. I've been busy being a wolf, you know how it is," I told her and She laughed. "So how's Nessie doing? I haven't seen her in over a week." "She's doing fine," Bella told me. "She's in the kitchen if you want to talk to her." "Thanks. Will do."

I walked into the kitchen and saw Nessie sitting at the counter. She looked older then the last time I saw her. Just a couple months, maybe two. She looked about ten or eleven. She looked a lot like Edward, but you could see Bella in her eyes. She looked up and smiled the biggest smile. Bella's smile. "Jacob!" She exclaimed as she ran up to hug me.

"How are you," she asked. "Fine," I answered. "And yourself?" "A lot better now that you're here. It sucks not having anyone to talk to around here," She said in a sad voice. I hugged her tighter. Not out of affection, but to comfort her. "I can relate," I told her. She smiled at me and then got serious. "Do you know what's wrong with my mom?" She looked so worried. I hated it. "No, Nessie. Sorry. I'm gonna go talk the her, though. Everything will be fine."

I walked back to the living room over to Bella. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. She nodded and looked up at me. I sat down next to her. "Bella, what's wrong?" I needed to know now. It was hurting everyone. "Nothing, Jacob. Everything is fine." She was lying. I could tell. I knew Bella like the back of my hand. "Bella, the truth. Please. You can tell me anything. I'm begging." She sighed. She was going to tell me. "Jacob, I was raped."

_OHH!! I cliff-hanger! What's gonna happen? You never know! I love writing Jackykinpoo. REVIEW!!_


	5. Reaction

_SORRY!!!! SOOOOOO SORRY!!!! I bet you guys hate me soooo much! I didn't mean for it to be so long before I updated! I just wasn't in the writing mood! Don't kill me! _

Bella's point of view

I had no other choice, I had to tell Jacob. I've always told Jacob everything and it was easy to tell him. Now Edward could read Jacob's mind and I wouldn't have to tell him. Alice can come home now. But, what about Jasper? I don't get why I care about him, he hurt me but he was family. He obviously needed help.

"You were what?" Jacob asked baffled. "I was raped, Jacob," I told him again. "By who?" He shouted in anger "I'll kill him!" "By… Jasper," I whispered. "Japer?" He repeated. "But how? Did he leave too? What the hell is going on?" He got louder after each sentence. "Please, calm down," I said, trying to sooth him. "How could you not tell Edward?" He asked me. Quieter, good.

"I didn't want him to think any less of me," I told him. At that moment Jacob pulled me into a hug. "You're an idiot, you know what? Edward would never, ever think any less of you. You have to know that." I was ashamed because I didn't know that. Even as a vampire I was insecure. "I guess I was being stupid… But that's why I told you just now. You see… I've been trying to tell him all day, but I'm to scared. I couldn't get the words out, with you it is so much easier," I explained to him.

"So… You want him to read my mind?" He asked. "Yes," I answered. "Okay, but what made you change your mind?" He asked what I hoped would be his last question. "Alice." was the only thing I could see before Edward come running into the house.

Edwards point of view.

"Bella," I said in a pained voice. "How could he? Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me?" This was bad. Very bad. What was the world coming too? I wanted to kill my brother. And why would Alice go with the traitor? Everything is so messed up!

"Please, Edward. Calm down," She told me. There she goes again, worrying about me. "Oh, Bella," I said and ran over to hug her. "Everything's okay. Everything is just fine." I whispered to her. "Now it is," She whispered back to me.

"Well, I suppose I'm intruding on a 'moment', so Edward, tell Bella you still love her so we can all get on with our lives," Jacob said in a slightly irritated tone. "Of course I still love you Bella," I assured her. "This isn't your fault. It's Jasper's."

"No, no. Please don't be angry with Jasper. I've realized today that it does no good, instead of being mad at him, we should be worried," Bella said, though I don't understand how she could be worrying about the man who, who, who… AH! I can't even think about it. "Bella, you're insane," Jacob said. Not the words I would have used, but at least he got the point across. "How could you be worrying about that creep?" Jacob asked.

"He needs help, guys! He obviously has some issues. People don't just snap like that if they're normal!" Bella said trying to defend him, again. "I-I guess you're right," I agreed. "It just kills me that he could have done such a thing without me knowing," I told her. "Join the club," I heard Jacob mutter.

"I know, I know. I should have told you sooner! I get it! But this isn't about me any more! It's about two people in our family who need our help." Two people? ALICE! "Bella, why did Alice go with Jasper?" I asked her even more worried.

"She didn't know before. Look, I've made a real mess of things! I told her she couldn't come home! That's something else we need to fix," Bella told us. "How are we going to do that?" Jacob asked.

"Well, first things first, I have to call Alice and tell her AND Jasper to come home.

_Crap… Another cliff hanger!!! I bet you guys hate me even more.. MWAHAHAHA! _


	6. Fun with eye rolling!

Alice's point of view

_Ring, Ring _The phone. "Hello?" I answer. "Alice! It's Bella!" "Bella? Why are you calling," I asked. I already can't come home! What else does she have to tell me? "I want you AND Jasper to come home… Now." Oh… That's what she wants.

"What? Why?" Well, this is confusing. "We need you, Alice," She told me. "And we want to get Jasper help." "What do you mean?" Get Jasper help? Why did she care? I thought she hated him. "Look, Alice… Don't you agree that Japer isn't exactly sane anymore?" She asked me. "Well, yes. I agree he's gone off the deep end, but why do you care?"

"Because I feel bad for him Alice," She explained. "Okay, I'll bring him. I love you, Bella," I told her. "Thanks Alice, I love you too." Great. Now I have to think of a way to get Jasper to come home.

Jaspers point of view.

"Alice… Can I please talk to you.?" I asked. No answer "Alice!" I called again. "Jasper? Hi. I need to talk to you too. You go first," She told me. She seemed calm, but I could feel a hint of anger. "Okay, Alice I wanted to tell you something bad I did. Something very bad. Please, don't hate me. It was out of jealousy, pain, and anger. But something more too. I don't know! Maybe I'm going crazy! Maybe I just, I don't know! But I need help! Please, don't be to mad!" I was trying to prepare her but I could feel her going impatient.

"Just spit it out, Jasper!" She yelled. "I… Raped Bella," I said shamefully. "Oh, Jasper!" She exclaimed and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you decided to tell me." "You mean, you're not mad at me? You don't hate me?" I asked baffled. "Oh, Jasper, you know I could never hate you. But yeah, I'm extremely pissed off at you," She told me.

"So, I don't understand. You already knew?" I asked her. "Well, duh!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which I guess it was. "Anyway, first things first… How… could… you… you…insane… Jerk!" She said while hitting me as hard as she could. "I should kill you. But, I'm going to do something better. Come on. We're going home," She told me.

"To let Edward kill me? I don't think so!" I half shouted. "No, you see… Bella and I both agree that you need help, so we're getting you some. You need to talk to someone. And even though I don't like you very much right now, I still care about you," She explained. "Well, if that's the only think that will ever make you forgive me, I'll get all the help in the world," I told her. Despite my relapse in sanity I loved Alice more then anything in the world. I just wanted her to feel the same again.

Jacob's point of view.

"They're coming home!" I heard Bella shout. "Alice just called! I'm so excited! I've missed her so much!" "I'm excited too," I told her. "I get to smash Jaspers face in." I saw her roll her eyes. "What?" I asked. "I don't think that would work out very well," She told me. "Oh you don't do you? Fine! Just lose all your faith in me," I said sarcastically. "Hey, Edward… Jasper and me in a fight, who would win?" I asked him. "Jasper," He answered without even thinking. "Oh, come on!"

"Now, Jasper and I in a fight, well that's a different story," He added. "Hey now, be nice. One mistake doesn't make a person bad. Japer needs our help, not our hatred," Nessie told us. "Yeah! Make love not war!" I yelled and Bella and Nessie started laughing. This time Edward rolled his eyes.

"Well, I agree with Nessie. He might be heartless, cold, and a killer but then again, all of us are!" Bella said. "Ehem," I said. "I'm only one of those things!" "Yeah, but you're the worst one, " Bella said. I rolled my eyes this time. What was it? National eye rolling day? "Nessie, roll your eyes!" I told her. "Um, okay," She said as she rolled her eyes a little confused. There. Now it's national eye rolling day.

_Two chapters in one day! That kind of makes up for my absence, right? Anyway, I felt the need to add the eye rolling thing because I'm insane… LIKE JASPER!!!!! 'Sept for I don't get any help… So sad. Maybe if I rape someone I'll get help *Plans* In the mean time, REVIEW!!! Or I'll… I'll… RAPE YOU! That's right! I said it! Be afraid… Be very afraid… MWAHAHAHAHA… Oh… Just walk away from the computer. Be that way… *Jumps through screen* YOU SHOULD HAVE REVIEWED!!!!!!!! _

_Please ignore those last few lines for I still have et to get professional help. _


	7. Forgive and Forget PLEASE!

_Okay. UPDATE!!!! Be happy! Anyway, I was rereading my chapters and I utterly hate them. They don't suck SO bad, do they? I'm just to critical. Oh, well., I'm continuing aren't I? Well… This will be a good chapter, I guess. I got a little silly last chapter with Jacob I hope you don't mind. I need a little random in my life. Well, on with the story. _

_*I don't own Twilight, silly! If I did Jacob and Edward would have ended up together… Oh how I love my yaoi…* _

_Jasper's point of view_

"Alice," I whispered, knowing she was to deep in thought to hear me. "Alice," I said a bit louder.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up startled.

"I was wondering," I started, my voice low and worried. It was obvious that she hated me. I, of course, could change her emotions so that she loved me, but I feel I deserve the hate. "I wanted to know why you care about what happens to me."

She looked deep into my eyes and sighed. "Jasper, I can't help that I care about you. I'm so mad at you, but for some crazy reason I love you,," she explained, sounding a little sickened with herself but also sincere.

"Alice, Edward isn't going to let me in the house. You know he hates me. They'll never forgive me." I, of course, wasn't going home for a while. I'm being sent away to a shrink for a month.

"Just finish backing, Jasper. I'll handle Edward when I get home." She told me, and turned away. Alice wasn't to keen on looking at me at the moment. She tensed up a little when she saw my face. Which, in fact, killed me.

_Jacob's point of view_

"Bella?" I called, trying to figure out where she was.

"Yes?" she answered.

"You okay?" I asked her when she came around the corner.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, as if it weren't completely obvious.

"I was just wondering because you've been quiet all day. I'm kind of worried. I mean, I know it's been a few weeks sense it all happened, but…"

"Four," she whispered, cutting me off. "It's been four weeks since the rape." she said in a monotone voice. It hurt her to talk about it, I could tell. "Jasper comes back in nine days, you know?" she whispered to me.

"Yeah, Bella. I know." I said, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"I'm scared," she told me, so quiet that if I was all human I wouldn't have heard her.

"I would be too. But I'm just, still angry at him."

"He's sorry about what he did, Jacob! He was stupid and, evil, and jealous." Bella yelled, defending the demon, like always.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" I yelled back at her.

"Jasper's helped us through so many hard times! It was my fault! I shouldn't have showed off"

"Bella!" I yelled at her. "THIS WAS _NOT_ YOUR FAULT!" I screamed, pushing her down on the couch. She screamed out, and curled into the fetal position. I knew I couldn't have hurt her. One, she's a vampire and two, she landed on a couch.

"Please, don't!" she cried out. "Stay away!"

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked her, but she just continued to scream.

"What's going on in here?" Edward yelled, running in to the living room.

"I don't know! She said it was her fault she got raped and I told her it wasn't and she started screaming." I explained.

"Bella, sweetie? Are you okay?" Edward asked her calmly.

"Please, don't! Stop!" she yelled even louder.

"She's having a flash back," Edward turned at said to me. "She done this a few times before. You have to leave her alone. Bella, I'm going to help you." Edward said, and then pushing me into the kitchen.

"What did you do to her?"

"I just pushed her down on the couch because she was making me mad." I told him. "It's not like I did it hard or anything.

"You can't do that, Jacob." He spit out between his teeth. "She's in a delicate condition. Anything can trigger a flashback, which is why I don't want _him _to come home."

"You think she'll have a flash back?"

"Oh, I don't just think, I know. It's going to be an intense one, too. I'm worried about her, Jacob." he said, looking much like he did the day I found out Bella was pregnant.

"You'll get her through this, Edward." I told him. It actually hurt me a little to see him this condition.

"She hasn't let me touch her a weeks. It worries me. And the nights have been extremely long."

"Well, that sucks," I told him, trying to ignore how awkward the conversation has turned out to be.

"I shouldn't complain, this is about Bella. I care to much about her to see her like this. It simply kills me."

"Edward?" Bella cried from the living room.

"Coming!" Edward yelled and ran into the room as fast as possible.

_Bella's point of view _

I could feel Edward and Jacob trying to help me, but I couldn't help but scream. All I could see was Jasper. I hated these flash backs. I knew they upset Edward too. That just made everything ten times worse. I was still screaming against my will, still feeling a body on top of me, when Edward and Jacob left the room. I couldn't hear what they were saying.

I came out of my trance, and immediately called out to Edward. He, being the amazing husband he was, came running.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I told him and reached out to grab his hand.

"Sorry for what, love?" he asked, giving me a confused look.

"For freaking out like that," I explained.

"It wasn't your fault. It was… _his_."

"Who's? Jakes? No… he didn't do…"

"No, Jaspers…" Edward said, with so much disgust in his voice I could barely tell it was him.

"Edward, please! Please, just… Forgive and forget." I begged, hoping for once that he would listen.

"I can't Bella! Not when I see you act like that! It scares me so much." he told me.

"Edward, please," I told him, looking at him with wide, begging eyes. "I need you to be strong for me."

"Okay," he sighed.

_Alice's point of view_

"Hey," I said to Jacob, walking down the steps.

"Hello," he said to me, sounding extremely upset.

"What happened?" I asked him, knowing it had to be about Bella.

"She had a flash back."

"Oh, I see. I… I just can't think about this right now!" I yelled, sounding a bit harsh. This was, in fact, Bella's problem.

"Are you alright?" Jacob ask, walking toward me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just. I'm fine," I told him, trying to cover up the pain in my voice.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jacob asked me, all the silliness in him face gone. It was a strange sight to see Jacob act serious. It reminded me of Jasper.

"It's just. I know this is Bella's problem, but the man I love broke my heart and no one sympathizes with me. I mean, I know I sound pathetic, but I'm all alone in my room every night having to think about how the man I love raped my best friend," I blurted out, not able to control myself.

"I understand.," he told me, patting me on the back. "It must be hard for you. I mean, I never thought about how bad it might be for you. I didn't even consider you. I suppose everyone was to caught up with Bella."

I laughed a little. "Thanks, that makes me feel better," I said to him sarcastically.

"I know. Alice, you are important, though. We're just not used to you being so quiet! Normally when you've got a problem, you speak up!" He said to me, giving me a little smile.

I laughed again. "Well, I just didn't want to sound so pathetic that I steal attention from a girl who just got raped."

"Well, Alice. Bella doesn't need anymore attention. She's got Edward." Jacob said.

"Well, that does make sense." I told him and moved closer to him subconsciously. He moved closer too. I don't know how it happened… But somehow our lips touched and we kissed.

_OMJ!!!! I did not just do that! Well, I got news for you. YES I DID! I know, it's crazy. Well.. You know how much I love ending in cliff hangers and I think this is an amazing place to end. Keeps you wanting more. Anyway… As you know, I'm a review whore, so please… REVIEW! I beg of you! Actually… I just want to have more reviews then my friend! Then I can rub it in her face! MWAHAHAHA! She has 27 right now. I have 30 something. By the way… Thanks for that! :D I love you all sooo much! *Gives cake* That's how much I love you! _

_-Tracy_

_P.S. HAPPY NEW YEARS! _

_P.P.S. I LOVE YOU RACHEL! _

_P.P.P.S. SEXY CATS! _

_P.P.P.P.S. GO TO !!!_

_P.P.P.P.P.S. Not really… It's a porn website. _


End file.
